


Chemistry

by EmotionalDorito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry, Fluff, Food mentions, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Popular Roman, School Dances, Studying, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito
Summary: With the Winter Ball approaching Roman needs a chemistry tutor if he wants to be able to go and convinces the quiet Virgil to help. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning- Food Mentions

Virgil took his time leaving chemistry class, not wanting anyone to pay attention to him as he left. And by anyone, he was very specifically thinking of one person. Roman Prince. Roman was one of the most popular boys in school and for good reason too, as he was very charming. Virgil, unfortunately, was not. Roman often left quite late due to the sheer amount of people he talked to, but today was different. He was alone and leaning against the wall as though he was waiting for someone, scrolling through his phone and looking as effortlessly handsome as always. 

Virgil snapped out of his daze realizing he was staring and set upon packing his papers away. Among them was his homework assignment from the previous day. 90%. Surprising as it, Virgil did quite well in class, especially chemistry. Although he was no Logan, he appreciated the way chemistry could easily explain away everything, even emotions. It calmed him to know that his stress was just an increase in cortisol and the way his heart fluttered around Roman was just Phenylethylamine. 

His natural curiosity along with the strict work ethic he tried to keep himself up to was quite effective, although he never tried hard enough to be top of the class as that would draw too much attention to him. Virgil was quite content being comfortably near the top with being called a nerd by peers.

Eventually, Virgil couldn’t dawdle in the class any longer so he hunched forward, his eyes firmly fixed on his scuffed boots and rushed past Roman. Or at least tried to because as he sped through the doorway Roman turned to face him.

“Virgil, could I have a moment of your time?”

Roman knew his name. Roman freaking Prince knew his name. And not only did he know his name, he actually spoke to Virgil. ‘Mr. Popular’ spoke to him. Caught between running away and miraculously answering with immense confidence, he eventually nodded, still in shock. 

He couldn’t bear to look into his eyes, knowing all too well how easy it is to get lost in them, instead deciding to focus his attention on a point in the distance just over Roman’s left shoulder.

“You know how the school’s Winter Ball is coming up?”

“Yeah”

Of course, he knew about the prom, it was hard not to when he was being constantly bombarded with posters about it, overhearing many conversations discussing dresses, suits, makeup and everything in between. Where was Roman was going with this? Why would he be bringing it up with him...unless? No, he was silly to even think that. Although it was such a wonderful thought, dancing the night away with him, talking, laughing. It would be a dream come true.

“My dad said if I don't get my chemistry grade up, I’m not allowed to go. And I have to go so…” He paused, appearing almost shy. “...would you possibly help tutor me tomorrow's quiz?”

Oh.

He wanted Virgil to help him with chemistry. That was all. Why would he ask him of all people? They had never as much as spoken.

“Why me? Aren’t you friends with Logan, can’t he help?” Logan was known to all as the smartest in school, top of every class. He was also one of Roman’s best friends, something that never failed to confuse their peers due to their polar opposite natures.

“Logan says it’s my own fault for not paying attention in class so he refuses to help me, saying it’ll _‘teach me a lesson’_ or whatever. Whenever the teacher asks me to hand back homework assignments or quizzes you do really well. Like, really really well.”

A moment of silence passed, as Virgil understood just what was being asked of him. Talking with Roman, being near him for long amounts of time. Explaining things to him. He wasn’t sure if his heart could handle it, but what he supposed to do, say ‘no’? What if Roman would hate him forever? This was his one chance to befriend him, perhaps even become more than friends.

“Okay,” he said eventually.

“Really? You’ll help?” Roman appeared so incredibly happy, it brought Virgil joy just to look at his beaming smile. “Thank you so much! I swear I'll make it up to you somehow! Are you free after school today? We can go to my house to get started if that works for you? I could meet you outside the school.”

“I’ll see you then buddy” Virgil answered while playfully punching him in the arm, before rushing off in embarrassment at what he just did, hearing Romans vaguely confused chuckle behind him.

~~~

“Aw that’s so sweet, I think you two have _chemistry!_ ”

Virgil groaned very audibly. “He’s probably not even into guys, and even if he was he’d never like me, especially after I called him buddy and punched him. It’s as if I was temporarily possessed by a jock.”

He went from the science corridor right into the lunch hall to tell Patton his tale of woe, however, his best friend of 10 years had very little advice, instead teasing him.

“I’m just saying, there’s plenty of smart kids in your class, many of which he’s friends with, why would he ask you if he didn’t have a motive of some sort?”

That point did stump Virgil as he had been thinking the same thing.

“Do you think it’s a setup to embarrass me somehow and all his friends would jump out and laugh at me?” Virgil’s words came out rushed and full of concern as it occurred to him just how bad it could be.

“Vee, it’s going to be okay. He’s a good guy. I was just going to say I think he might like you”

“He might what?” Virgil chuckled a little at how unrealistic that was. 

He took a bite of his sandwich, taking comfort in the familiar food.

“I’m serious. You have a crush on him as well don’t you Virgil?”

Fortunately for Virgil the school bell rang before he could answer, so instead he waved goodbye to Patton and left for Art, thankful to be saved by the bell.

~~~

The day rushed by and before he knew it, Virgil was standing outside the school waiting for Roman. Propped up against the school’s brick wall, he watched everyone rush out of the building. A small part of him considered leaving however surprising to even himself, most of him wanted to stay. He wondered about what spending time with Roman would be like.

In middle school, Roman infuriated him, but then something changed, and Virgil could still remember when. Patton was doing makeup backstage in the school production of Romeo & Juliet last year and had somehow convinced Virgil to help out with props and running errands for everyone. Virgil spent the evening doing everything from scouring the school for duct tape to helping pin girls braids in place. Although he hadn’t expected to enjoy the actual show, he would find himself drawn to the wings, watching and listening to the characters play out their story. One character, in particular, had caught his eye. Romeo himself.

Although he strongly disliked Roman at the time (something he could only explain away now as jealousy and repressed feelings) Virgil had to admit roman had been a good actor. He had a way of controlling the audience, captivating everyone’s attention. The way his arms swung in theatrics, and he used his melodic voice to its greatest effect, it was something he could never forget. During his grandest scene, the balcony scene where he professed his undying love for Juliet, Virgil caught himself fantasizing of standing in the balcony. Afterall a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, perhaps Roman could love him even if he wasn’t Juliet. Of course, the moment didn’t last as he could hear Pat whisper shouting for him to come back and help him with finding a makeup brush.

He’d heard him talking and laughing with his friends many times, but he couldn’t wait to see what it would be like to do that himself. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long as a tap on his shoulder alerted him of someone else’s presence near him, who he didn’t notice, preoccupied with his reminiscing. There beside him was Roman, now wearing a cherry red bomber jacket over his school uniform. It brought out the way his cheeks flushed in the cold in a very cute way.

“Ready to go?” Roman asked

Feeling surprisingly calm in his presence, Virgil replied. “Sure”

Roman set off into an unknown direction as Virgil followed, walking side by side with him. Great. Now to move onto a longer sentence and he could count it as a conversation!

“How was your day?” Virgil was very proud of how smooth his words came out. Finally daring to look Roman in the face, he could have sworn the blush on his face had reddened.

“My day? It’s been great _buddy!_ ’’ Roman answered laughing, playfully hitting Virgil’s shoulder

Virgil sank burrowed his face into the hoodie he was wearing, highly embarrassed, however Roman’s laugh wasn’t cruel, instead kind and full of joy. Perhaps he hadn’t messed up as badly as he thought he had!

“Y’know now that I stand a chance of going to Winter Ball thanks to a certain someone…” Roman nudged Virgil while wiggling his eyebrows before continuing “I’ve been busy planning my outfit with a couple of friends.”

“Oh? Are you going with anyone?”Virgil tried his best to sound casual although he was sure it sounded anything but that.

“Not yet”

Virgil was shocked “Really? But you’re so popular, you must have been asked so many times already!”

This time Virgil was sure he saw Roman’s cheeks become redder. “I have, but not by the person I wanted it to be”

Before he could stop himself Virgil blurted out “What if you ask them out yourself then? Take control of your life.” Was he actually giving love advice to his crush about someone that was obviously not him?! If Patton was here he’d have a field day. 

“You just might have a point there Virge, we’ll see what happens”

“... what did you just call me Roman?”

“Virge! Don’t you like it? I think it suits you, it’s very edgy after all”

“I guess so, thanks Romano”

“Romano?”

Roman got no response other than a shrug from his darkly clad companion. They walked in comfortable silence for another minute before Roman suddenly paused in front of a nice-looking house. A very brightly lit nice-looking house.

“We're here!”

Virgil didn't know why he was surprised, in every way but literal, the house screamed Roman. It was covered in fairy lights of every variation, all blinking at different times. The colours clashed intensely however when looked at together it was quite beautiful. Its centrepiece was a giant plastic reindeer, holding its place of pride on the snowy front yard.

As they walked down the path he wondered if the rest of the house was this...extra.

Warm. His first impression of the house was that it was overwhelmingly warm. He assumed the cause of this was the same as the cause for the gentle crackling that could be heard from another room. His next impression was how homely it felt, although also quite simple. Definitely not what he had expected after seeing the front yard.

A smiling lady came out of what looked like a living room, in her hand a book Virgil could vaguely remember reading in English last year. Roman’s face lit up when he saw her. 

“Hi Mom!”

“Hello Ro! I’m assuming this is the Virgil you told me about.”

Roman had told her about him?

Roman turned to him looking a little embarrassed.

“Oh yeah... I uh..told her you’d be coming, that’s why she knows your name.”

That made sense to Virgil so he didn’t question it further. The lady then turned to Virgil, her expression also very warm, matching her home. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Virgil”

As politely as he could Virgil responded “Nice to meet you too ma’am, you have a lovely home”

“Please, call me Sara.” Sara seemed quite happy with their interaction, convincing Virgil he had made an acceptable first impression. 

She led the boys up the stairs, explaining if there’s anything they wanted to just give her a shout. Before Virgil could thank her she bustled off, clearly eager to return to her book.

Roman’s door was plastered with pictures. Some featured a younger Roman, his gap-toothed grin looking adorable, meanwhile, some looked far more recent. In one was Roman stood next to a boy who looked near identical to him, although he had a silver streak running through his hair. Instantly he recognized him as Remus, a boy in his English class and Roman’s twin brother. He was always filled with very original ideas. Anyone who had as much as spoken with the two of them could agree with Virgil when he said that they had very different personalities.

In another photo, Roman was stood next to Logan in cosplay in front of the local convention hall. Roman was dressed in a costume of Prince Charming from Disney’s Cinderella. The detail he had put into the clearly handmade costume was quite admirable, getting it right down to the tassels on his shoulders. Logan, on the other hand, sported round oversized glasses, paired with a sleek bob wig, dressed as Edna Mode from The Incredibles. In all the photos he was surrounded by people, whether that be friends or family. It was nice.

“Welcome to Casa de Roman!”

The door swung open. The red walls were difficult to see from behind the various Disney posters that plastered the walls, along with even more photographs. Various drawings were also pinned to the walls, many overlapping each other. What truly drew his eyes however was the rainbow flag hanging above his king-sized bed. Virgil hoped that meant Roman did in fact like boys.

Roman collapsed onto his bed, urging Virgil to do the same. In the end, Virgil sat on the edge so as not to invade his personal space. The heat even there was quite overbearing. Roman had already taken off his jacket, dressed in his school uniform. As much as he hated to let go of what comforted him the most, he took his hoodie off, putting it down next to him. Although a weight had been taken off his shoulders in a literal sense he felt much more uneasy.

“C’mon, teach me some chemistry Virge”

With that Virgil slid his jotter and workbook out and although quite awkward at first, he taught Roman what he could. Explaining things to him were surprisingly easily, as Roman listened intently, asking questions along the way. It was clear that his chemistry grade was very important to him. As he got on even more of a roll he shuffled a little closer to him, pointing with his pencil just what Roman had to change in his formula. Over time, without even noticing he shuffled closer and closer, too engrossed in Roman’s wonderful smile and the chemistry itself. 

A few questions down the road, Roman was doing a lot better. After Virgil marked a few of Roman’s answers as correct, in an unexpected move, Roman leaned over to hug Virgil, who was sitting cross-legged next to him. His giggles of exhilaration at finally improving were nothing less than melodic. Just then Virgil thought about what he had done. He sat next to Roman Prince, _the_ Roman Prince, their legs touching, for an hour. He had hugged Roman Prince. They...bonded. It may not have been a covalent bond but he could feel the two of them growing closer emotionally

As he was avoiding meeting Roman’s eyes he instead saw the clock and instantly panicked. He had promised his family he'd be home for 5pm and it was already 4:49pm. The last thing he'd want is to worry them by being late. The look of pure alarm must’ve been visible as Roman glanced at him concerned, his expression tinged with a regret

“Oh, I’m sorry if I startled you or... crossed a line, it wasn’t very gentleman-like of me. I should’ve asked or-” Roman’s apology was cut off by Virgil.

“No! Although you did surprise me, it was a good surprise, like finding a dollar on the street, although that’s morally questionable and I don’t value you at a dollar...” Virgil stumbled through his words, not even sure what he was saying anymore, however the gentle ticking of the clock reminding him to hurry. The more Virgil spoke, the more confused Roman appeared, so he stopped. Shoving his jotters into his bag, Virgil stood up. 

“Sorry to leave like this Romano but I have to be home soon. You know everything you need to so don’t worry about chemistry tomorrow.”

With that, he ran down the steps, slipping on his untied shoelace on the last step. Fortunately Roman had ran after him and caught him before he fell. With no time to thank him, Virgil nodded appreciatively in his direction while trying to open the unfamiliar door. 

To ensure he made a good first impression he called out “Thank you for having me Sara!” at the same time as he finally wrestled the lock open. Too rushed to think it through, he hugged Roman and ran into the night, however it wasn't long before he noticed something missing.

~~~

Roman had just returned to his room, collapsing onto his bed. He blamed Logan for the way he was feeling. He was perfectly okay suppressing his crush on Virgil but then Logan had to go and refuse to help him with chemistry. Although he claimed that it was because Roman needed to _‘deal with the consequences of his actions’_ the moment he proposed that Roman could ask Virgil it was clear he had other motives at play.

Difficult as it was, he convinced himself to ask Virgil to help, knowing that he'd never be able to ask him to the Winter Ball if he didn't, but then he had to ruin it by hugging him, although Virgil had hugged him on his way out, which Roman wasn’t sure how he felt about. Roman's cheeks flushed yet again, as rosy as they had been for most of the day. Most of his friends assumed Roman just put on too much makeup but he was instead just entranced by the thought of dancing with Virgil

Knowing that could only happen if he revised what he'd just learnt, he leaned over to get his jotters when he noticed that Virgil's hoodie was still there. He left it behind. Without thinking twice, he ran downstairs and out the door, jacket in hand. Virgil must’ve realised he was missing it too as Roman didn’t get far before accidentally running into Virgil, who looked quite panicked, rushing back in the direction of Roman’s house. When they collided, the two fell back onto the concrete pavement, and as if on cue, just then it started to rain. 

It was no drizzle either, instead an intense storm. 

There was a moment of silence before Roman burst out laughing. The entire situation amused him endlessly. Not long after, Virgil joined in with a soft giggle. There they were, cold and drenched and yet they were laughing maniacally. Any onlookers would have thought they were losing it, but they were just happy to be together. According to Roman, anything could be fun if you were with the right people.

Eventually, Roman got to his feet and gripped Virgil’s hand, helping him up. Their touch lingered for a moment, holding hands before Virgil suddenly pulled away grabbing his hoodie, leaving Roman behind as he shouted “Thanks Romano, gotta go!”

As Virgil ran into the night, he wasn’t sure whether the fast beating of his heart was from the exercise or the warm feel of Roman’s palm in his. He shrugged the hoodie on, still being able to recognize the distinct scent of Roman’s room in it, the notes of rose and cedarwood bringing a smile to his face.

~~~

On the morning of their chemistry quiz, while Virgil was at his locker he noticed Roman, although having never seen Roman in that part of the school in the morning, he assumed it was more than just coincidence.

Roman appeared quite nervous, his head huddled into a chemistry textbook. He glanced up, appearing instantly relieved to see Virgil. 

“Hi Virgil, did you get home okay last night?”

“Yeah, thanks again for bringing me my hoodie”

“That’s alright...I um..” Roman hesitated as if searching for the right words. He glanced back into his chemistry textbook, where unbeknownst to Virgil was a note Roman had written for him, asking if he would go to the Winter Ball with him. He had originally planned to give it to him and run, getting some last-minute chemistry revision in simultaneously, but the timing seemed off. He was about to continue when Virgil cut him off.

“If this is about the quiz today, don’t worry about it, you know everything you have to and you’re...y’know pretty smart. You’re gonna ace it, and then you can go to the ball with whoever you want, providing they say yes of course.” He finished on a weak attempt at humour before he realised how he sounded. “Not that they have a reason not to of course! They’d probably say yes in a heartbeat, who wouldn’t! Not to say I would, although I’m not saying I wouldn’t, I’m just thinking you’re a nice guy and…” 

Virgil rushed words were cut off by Roman putting a hand on his shoulder “Thanks Virge”. The sincerity in his eyes, genuine gratitude, made Virgil want to cry. He felt as though he was staring into his soul.

“N-no worries Romano, I’ll see you in chemistry”

English class was over before Virgil knew it, and not long after he was sitting in his usual chemistry seat, one row back and two seats along from where Roman sat. He wasn’t that worried about the quiz, feeling pretty confident in what he knew.

He twirled his pencil between his fingers while the teacher went on her usual speech about how they had twenty minutes, then they would be peer marked, and that she would not tolerate any chatter during that time.

The papers were passed out and so it began.

Roman was doing his best to stay focused although his mind wandered to Virgil and asking him to the Winter Ball. ‘That can wait’ he thought, knowing he had to do well first for that to happen and going back to balancing equations. The twenty minutes were only just enough time, leading to him still answering the last question as the teacher stood before him, waiting to collect his test paper. It was going to be okay he reassured himself. 

His eyes flicked over to Logan, who he noticed handing his quiz in five minutes earlier. Roman had purposefully avoided seeing him that morning, knowing that when he inevitably told Logan about the day prior his smug grin would be impossible to get rid of. Even then, they locked eyes for just a moment and he could feel his best friends curiosity radiating from him. 

The peer marking went smoothly, the random person who’s sheet he got thankfully having neat handwriting. As the teacher called out the answers he either silently celebrated knowing he got it right, or inwardly groaned at a mark he would lose. His parents said he’d need a 70% mark, which was quite a jump from his previous scores. 

At long last, the marking was over and Roman got his test back, face down. He turned back to see the overall reactions his class were having, mostly indifference, when his eyes met Virgil’s. Virgil gave him a little thumbs up from where he sat, giving Roman the confidence he needed. 

Although hoping couldn’t magically change his mark, that didn’t stop him from crossing his fingers as he flipped the sheets. 72%! A wave of relief hit Roman, any fear he harboured disappearing instantly. His head whipped around, giving Virgil an excited nod to let him know he had done it! Flipping through the sheets he took a mental note of what he got wrong and should study next time. Joy filled him at being able to go to the party, however, with it came the dread of possibly being rejected by Virgil. He’d probably say no, after all, he might not even like guys. 

This fear slowly dissolved as he remembered Virgil’s words. He had to take control of his future. As he left class a plan began to form in his head. He was caught off guard when someone tapped his shoulder. Roman spun around to see Virgil standing behind him.

“Well done on your quiz scores! I knew you could do it!”

“Thank you so much for helping me, I would've never passed without you! In fact…” Roman had an idea “How about you meet me after school in the theatre, I think I have a way to make it up to you”

“Cause that’s not scary at all Romano. I’ll meet you there but if it’s a trap to get me to audition for the school show I’ll never forgive you” 

“I swear on my chemistry grade, it’s not a set up” With that he ran off, ready to ask his drama teacher for a major favour.

~~~

Reassured by Patton he had nothing to fear, Virgil walked into the dim theatre after the last bell. It would be fair to say he had no clue what to expect. His heart started to beat faster as he approached the stage. It was there he first fell in love with Roman, seeing him perform. Waiting for him to arrive, he sat in the front row.

Roman was stood in the wings, thankful that his teacher let him use the stage, although it did take quite some convincing. She eventually gave in when he offered to help with making costumes for the next school production. What she didn’t know was that Roman had intended to help make costumes regardless, having recently become interested in costume design for cosplays, both for him and Logan. Watching Virgil walk in, he was brought back to the first time he saw him. 

Leaning over to the lighting board, he brought up the spotlight, focused right onto the centre of the stage. Then, incredibly nervous, he walked out. His footsteps on the wooden floor echoed in the hall, causing Virgil to look up, his eyes following Roman across the stage. Finally, Roman sat down on the stage, directly in front of Virgil, his legs swinging off the edge. 

The spotlight had caught Virgil off guard, the sudden change in lighting leaving him partially blind for a few moments. The first thing he saw was a silhouette sat in front of him that he instantly recognized as Roman from his posture and the way his hair fluffed at the top. As the details become clearer, he saw the determined smile on his face. Whatever Roman was about to do, he was certain about it. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered furiously, and he was unsure if he would even be able to focus on what Roman was about to say, knowing he could all to easily be distracted by the softness of his voice or the way he gestured with his hands as he spoke.

A little awkwardly, Roman gave a little wave to his equally nervous-looking friend. “Hi.”

Virgil let out what Roman thought was the most adorable chuckle and answered “Hey Romano.”

“I’m sure you’re curious as to why I asked you to meet me here in the school theatre.”

“Obviously.”

“That’s because I want to tell you a story that happened right here only a few years ago.” Roman took a deep breath and launched into what was less of a planned speech and more of a fond memory, knowing there was no going back now. 

“I was cast as Romeo in the school play, and I was incredibly nervous. As I sat backstage waiting for the show to begin, I saw the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on, with a purple coloured fringe covering his eyes, running across the room. I only vaguely recognized him, perhaps having walked past him in a hallway. With very little to do and much in need of a distraction, I followed him.

He stopped by Lady Capulet's actress, pinning her braids into place so they wouldn’t come loose, but he grew growingly agitated by his fringe. After a few attempts to brush it back he eventually just pinned it back, revealing brown-hued eyes I could look into for days, their earthy tones contrasting with lighter flecks that stood out in the lighting.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at how dramatic that description was, although he would never expect any less from Roman. Simultaneously, his heart started doing backflips. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself by assuming what Roman was going to say, sure he wouldn’t be ready for what was coming.

“The boy continued to run around, doing jobs I never knew even needed to be done, and he did it all with no complaints. He chatted with other crew members, laughed with the cast. I was drawn to him, wanting to talk with him too, but I was already too nervous about performing to through another scary action into the mix. 

I continued with my warm-ups and eventually made my way to the stage, pushing him out of my mind, with varying success rates. As I performed one of the most romantic Shakespearean speeches, I saw him in the wings from the corner of my eye. Pouring as much raw emotion into my words as possible, I pictured it was him I was talking, thinking any boy would be easier to love than Juliet, no matter how beautiful. The way my heart fluttered when I saw him built up over the years into an overwhelming crush. Do you know who that boy is?”

_Oh._

Virgil was speechless. He knew very well who that boy is, although he could hardly believe it. Roman liked him. Roman freaking Prince liked him! The same boy he had deeply crushed on for years liked him back. He tried to respond but he didn’t even know what to say, his attempts at words refusing to be spoken.

Roman was unbelievably nervous. All those years of writing anonymous love letters he was never brave enough to send and purposefully sitting at the table across from his during lunch just so he could hear his voice were over. Whether for the better or the worst was yet to be revealed. 

“I can’t stand the suspense Virgil, so I’ll ask, will you go to the Winter Ball with me?”

Without hesitation, Virgil nodded furiously, finally sputtering out an excited “Yes!”

He leapt out of his seat and swung his arms around Roman. They embraced for a moment when Virgil added, a little quieter this time “I'm glad you passed that Chemistry quiz”

“Me too Virge, me too.”

~~~  
On the night of the Winter Ball, two boys danced the evening away, their smiles bright and their hearts fluttering.

Not soon after many more pictures were stuck up in Roman’s room, not with friends and family but with his first boyfriend, their many memories together documented by the prints, showing everything from movie night selfies to prom photos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I put a lot of work into this fic to make it the best it can be (so did my beta reader, shout out to her for being so awesome)!
> 
> Remember to stay hydrated y'all :)


End file.
